Drake Merwin, Jr.
Drake Merwin is a 14-year old boy who lived in Coates Academy until the beginning of the FAYZ.. In the first book he is the right hand of Caine Soren, described as a sadistic psychopath. He plots to betray Caine and take control for himself, but his schemes are cut short when Sam burns his right arm off at the elbow. Learning of Lana Arwen Lazar;s healing power, he abducts her, but they are attacked by the Gaiaphage's pack of coyotes and taken to it. The Gaiaphage uses Lana to restore Drake's arm in the form of a red, whip-like tentacle in exchange for his service. Drake arranges an attack on Perdido Beach together with the bloodthirsty coyote Pack Leader and his pack of mutated coyotes. His attack failed, and he was forced to escape. In Hunger, starvation has become a problem in the FAYZ, and the Coates students are forced to steal food from the kids in Perdido Beach. Drake attempts to undermine Diana's attempts to heal Caine's bouts of insanity after the latter's encounter with the Gaiaphage, finally betraying him and badly wounding Diana at the end. In a fit of rage, Caine impales Drake with a nuclear fuel rod and buries him in the wreckage of the mine's entrance. Brittney Brittney Donegal]] was a soldier in Edilio's Army who was killed by Drake, but has the power of inmortality. After being buried, she managed to dig herself out and act like a normal person, except for the fact that she has no heartbeat, she doesn't need neither food or water, and she doesn't need sleep. The Gaiaphage makes her hallucinate about Tanner, her dead brother, telling her she has to kill the Demon (Drake). In the third book: [[Lies | Lies]], the Darkness uses Brittney's immortality and Lana's healing powers to give Drake a second life, but to do so, it had to put Brittney and Drake together in the same body, randomly changing between Brittney's body and mind and Drake's body and mind. . Brittney is trying to kill Drake, but she initially does not know that she carries him inside her own body. At the end of Lies, Brittney and Drake are captured and imprisoned in a basement in one of Perdido Beach's houses, guarded by Orc and Howard. Brittney wants Sam and the others to kill her, because that would mean Drake's death too, but Sam doesn't want to do this because it seemed to him like murdering an innocent girl. He is one of the 4 avatars that Astrid sees when she enters Little Pete's game. His avatar is neither male or female and has metal teeth and a whip. In Plague, Drake escapes from the basement and takes Jamal as a hostage to keep Brittany under control when he changes into her. He finds out the bugs are a creation of the Gaiphage and are to be used as an army to finish off the population of the FAYZ and bring "Nemesis" to him which he later finds out is Little Pete. He then let's the bugs kill Jamal and refer to them as "his army." He then goes to the lake to fight Sam, but loses him and decides to go after Astrid and Little Pete. He finds Orc is there protecting the 2, even though Astrid had ran away. Astrid came back and Orc goes after the bugs, nearly causing his death. Drake finds Jack watching and begins choking him with his whip hand. He then loosens his grip when he sees that Astrid is throwing Little Pete out the window. Drake finds that he failed and retreats to an unknown location. Category:People allied with Caine Soren Category:Male people Category:Bullies Category:Coates student Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ